Kuroneko
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Midorikawa siempre fue un gato vago que vivía de lo que encontraba en la calle y dormía en cualquier sitio tras abandonar su casa, hasta que conoció a su amo quien era un niño pequeño quien perdido a su familia y decidió quedarse con el cual se enamoro y un buen día lo sometiera resultando algo nuevo para el enterarse de lo que vendría despues, [ KIMIDORI ] M-preg Pasen y lean.
1. Cap 1

**Saludos les traigo este fanfic que he querido hacer desde hace un tiempo ,  
incluso me leí mangas para darme una idea ya que no sabia como comenzarlo,  
asi que sin robarme ideas originales y haciendo mi fic original les presento mi primer fic de este tipo ,  
espero les agrade todos los comentarios son bien recibidos. **

* * *

**Kuroneko Cap 1.**

Es muy raro la existencia de una persona que pueda trasformase, más si es en un gato, solo el 0.01% de las personas son gatos encerrados como humanos o viceversa, yo soy uno de esas minorías, actualmente soy un gato de pelaje negro que vaga entre las grandes ciudades, pequeñas calles, sobreviviendo robando comida o buscando algo de botes y contenedores así es mi vida o era mejor dicho,

En uno de mis viajes en una pequeña zona en Tokio me encontré con quien sería mi nuevo dueño, desde que abandone a mis padres y mi anterior dueño había pasado mucho tiempo que me había acercado a un humano pero por alguna razón este era especial,

El lloraba bajo un árbol frondoso de cerezos en un templo viejo al cual iba a dormir o dejar me alimentaran, me acerque a él con mucho sigilo y me quede sentado frete a él y lo llame…

 _-miau-_

En ese momento el saco su cara de entre sus rodillas y me miro, aunque sus ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar aun así note sus ojos eran únicos, jamás había visto a un humano cual mirada fuera tan limpia

-vete, no quiero que ni un gato me tenga lastima-

 _-miau-_

No entendía nada, pero parecía este chico le dolía algo así que comencé a caminar alrededor de el para buscar si tenía alguna herida mientras regresaba a su pose anterior, había comenzado a llorar altamente, pero estaba bien no tenía ninguna herida, entre en el hueco de sus piernas y él se incorporó un poco y pegue mis patas delanteras en su pecho mientras él se iba hacia atrás dejando sus manos en el césped,

-¿acaso intentas animarme?-

 _-miau-_

-es inútil-

Me acerque y lamí su nariz el me miro y me tomo con mucho cuidado pese a que era aún un humano pequeño y me pegue a su pecho,

-eres un gato muy bonito, te llevare a mi casa, ¿quieres venir?, ¿aunque…estaremos solo tú y yo?-

El había dejado de llorar cuando me acerque a él, pero paso de tener una sonrisa en los labios cuando me cargo a una mirada aún más triste, aun así maúlle en forma de aceptar ir,

Jamás me había acercado a un humano, pero él me hacía sentir especial, me tomo con cuidado y me llevo a su casa, después de un largo camino llegamos a una gran casa en ocasiones anteriores había vagado por los muros de esta casa ya que una, mujer siempre me alimentaba, el llamo a la puerta y un sujeto con mala pinta abrió,

-amo Hiroto estábamos preocupados por usted,…ese animal déjelo por favor no debe traer animales roñosos y feos-

-no, es mío y no es feo, si yo quiero me lo quedo-

El me abrazo mientras me escondía de la vista de ese sujeto, el sujeto miro con malos ojos a el chico que me tenía y después el entro en la casa, mire por encima del nombro del pequeño mientras me llevaba escaleras arriba, ese sujeto miraba con mala actitud a este niño.

En el segundo piso cuando iba a entrar en su habitación una mujer con ropas negras se acercó a él,

-Amo Hiroto que bien que ha regresado, su tío ha estado preocupado por usted-

-¿por mi o mi dinero?, no necesito su lastima fea sirvienta-

La mujer al contrario del sujeto de antes lo miro con unos ojos llenos de dolor, como si tuviera lastima de él,

-veo tiene un animalito con usted-

Ella iba a colocar la mano encima de mí pero el soltó un manotazo y se hiso hacia atrás, después abrió la puerta de una habitación y me hizo entrar,

-no toque nada mío, ni a mi mascota, ¡nada!-

El entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con el pestillo y se quedó recargado en la puerta después se deslizo por ella y comenzó de nuevo a llorar, mire el lujar y sobre un mueble alto pude mirar una fotografía enorme donde estaban dos adultos ¿supongo eran pareja? , una chica y el, en esa foto se miraba muy feliz bajo los brazos de la chica de la foto quien no parecía muy mayor a él,

-sabes gatito ellos son mi mamá, papà y mi hermana pero….-l _as lágrimas de nuevo caían por sus ojos-_ ellos murieron ayer y me han dejado solo, me prometieron venir y me han abandonado-

no entendía a los humanos y por lo general los ignoraba, pero entonces recordé a mi anterior amo, mirándolo bien en esa posición fetal ,mi anterior amo él era un niño que siempre estaba encerrado en su casa, solo tenía tres gatos mis padres y yo, mis padres decían que los humanos son criaturas extrañas y difíciles de entender , yo jamás me acerque a mi amo ya que era un gato más pequeño, escape de casa así que jamás lo entendí, supongo no haría la diferencia con él, pero seguro si le mostraba algo diferente lo animaría, pero tenía miedo jamás había mostrado mi otro lado a nadie, pero él me inspiraba valor y me hacía creer me aceptaría así como yo lo acepto como mi amo.

* * *

 **espero les gustara le primer capitulo u sigan leyendo hasta el final,  
me despido. hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	2. Cap 2

**Espero** **les guste.**

* * *

 **Kuroneko Cap 2.**

-¡hey Midorikawa!, ¿dónde estás es hora de tu comida?, si no te apareces me comeré toda tu porción más si se trata de tu postre-

 _-miau-_

-¿¡así que apareciste!?-

Han pasado 9 años los sirvientes de Hiroto que lo miraban mal fueron despedidos por su tío Masafumi el hermano menor de su padre, él no vive con Hiroto pero viene tres veces al mes a visitarlo y tiene otros sirvientes aunque recientemente cuando cumplió 13 años le pidió no tener a nadie en casa,

-¿qué cosa?-

-puedo cuidarme solo soy ya un adulto además así no causare molestias al tío Masafumi-

-no eres una molestia, pero no puedo dejarte sin un solo sirviente y menos sin vigilancia se lo prometí a tus padres, a mi hermano que te cuidaría-

-por favor por mi gato, que me cuidare solo en esta casa-

En ese momento solo yo sabía la razón de tan extraña razón, pero su tío quien lo había estado cuidando no, pero paso de tener una mirada llena de preocupación a una conformista,

-con una sola condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-que me llames diario sin importar nada y que en la entrada existan guardias, eres el heredero de nuestra familia no me perdonaría si te pasa algo por pequeño que sea-

-bien-

De ese modo desde hace una año Hiroto recibe llamadas todas las noches y mañanas de su tío quien esta mucho de viaje, en la puerta de la mansión hay guardaespaldas y tiene un chofer que lo lleva y trae a casa y las compras una sirvienta de la mansión de su tío trae lo necesario, y yo lo cuido ya que Hiroto sabe mi verdadera naturaleza,

-vamos entra a casa que haces fuera-

-¿acaso te molesta?-

-no hablare contigo en forma de gato, así que trasforma de buena vez-

-tú no me mandas-

-más comida para mí, me da igual entonces-

Hiroto solo tenía 6 años cuando le mostré mi forma humana una de su misma edad el quedo tan sorprendido que dejo de llorar y cuando iba a gritar lo calle con un beso, siempre he visto que si un animalito como gatos o esos molestos perro lamen que para nosotros es un beso se calman, y se calmó no dijo más, tarde 3 horas en que me entendiera pero con solo 6 años pudo entender no podía decirle a nadie de mí,

Después de transformarme en gato Hiroto me pasó la ropa que usaba del diario en su casa unas jeas azules y una camisa de color blanco, el calzado no era importante porque estaba en casa pero algunas veces usaba unas pantuflas azules,

-bien he preparado el desayuno espero te guste-

-¡que rico!, ¡ya quiero comerte!, ¿qué hay?-

-no la gran cosa, por cierto es comer no "comerte"-

-eso también-

-¿has estado muy raro no?-

-porque-

Ambos fuimos hasta el comedor donde esperaba un delicioso desayuno un pescado a la plancha, un vaso fresco de leche y arroz junto a unas cuantas pulpo salchichas, además realmente se preocupaba por mí ya que desde que aprendió a cocinar hace la comida a temperatura que pueda comerla ya que mi lengua en uno de mis puntos más sensibles,

-¿raro en que forma?-

-maúllas últimamente a la luna y en un tono que da miedo y el que los gatos callejeros se junten tras la casa no es agradable-

-no lo entenderías aun eres un niño- _estaba sentado frete a la mesa y comencé a comer tan buen desayuno-_

-en fin, hoy llegare un poco tarde a casa, aun así te traire algo, ¿qué quieres?-

- _a ti_ \- dijo ¡pastel de queso!-

-bien desayunemos se me hará tarde-

Últimamente tenia acumulada mucha energía en mí, además estamos en esa época del año en que dos gatos necesitan cariño, seguro que Hiroto no lo entendería y no es como que estuviera urgido, pero de alguna manera debía sacar estas energías acumuladas incluso he mordido su camisa favorita la cual tuvo que reponer,

Después del desayuno el termino, le ayude a limpiar lo usado se fue a las sala en busca de su portafolio,

-bien cualquier cosa puede llamarme solo no maúlles cuando escuchas a mis amigos, Fubuki cree tengo una mascota por tu culpa-

-¿no soy acaso tu mascota?-

-claro que no, para mi Midorikawa es una persona y una importante, me voy cuídate-

El coloco su mano en mi cabeza y revolvió mi cabello rosando un poco mis orejas gatunas de alguna forma me hacía sentir ansioso, después se fue y sin poder ver fuera escuche él se alejaba tras haber subido a ese automóvil.

* * *

 **Hasta la siguiente**


	3. Cap 3

**Espero** **les guste.**

* * *

 **Kuroneko Cap 3.**

Como cada día era lo mismo después de salir de esa casa iba a una secundaria para gente rica, realmente no me importaba nada cambiaba, con la condición de poder vivir solo, acepte hacer varáis cosas como unirme a el comité escolar y participar en varios club culturales todo con tal de que no hubiera gente en casa a la cual le causara lastima por haber sido abandonado por mi familia a mis 6 años,

Mi tío quería viviera con el pero me negué además prefiero vivir solo con la única compañía de Midorikawa aunque cuando supe lo que era realmente casi gritaba pero él me cayó con un beso su escusa " _los felinos siempre lamemos a nuestros amos en forma de besos_ " era muy joven así que no hice nada poco a poco me acostumbre y preferí estar con él, hacer todo para que tenga libertad en casa ya que antes solo rasguñaba a todo el que se acercara a mí,

Después de clases podía irme solo además le había prometido a ese gato glotón comprarle un postre, pero antes de salir del instituto,

-¡Hiroto!, que casualidad-

Después de ver a kazemaru despejarse del muro que divida los límites de la secundaria se acercó a mí, ¿"casualidad"? ya pasó 1 hora desde que todos salieron yo me quede en una reunión con el comité escolar,

-sí, supongo lo es-

-yo quería…que tal si nos vamos juntos- _él se notaba nerviosos por alguna razón-_

-perdona pero aun debo ir a otra parte y debo llegar a casa-

-entonces te acompaño no tengo problema-

-bien, si quieres-

Comenzamos a caminar juntos aunque él estaba muy nerviosos y caminaba muy cercas mío, en todo el camino no me miro pero conversábamos de cualquier cosa el cual yo resaltara, después de caminar un poco llegamos a una pastelería entre y en lujar de comprar una rebanada preferí comprar todo un pastel además seguro kazemaru se iría fácilmente,

Después de comprar un pastel de queso con fresas me fui junto a el a mi casa caminamos todo el rato conversando hasta llegar a mi mansión,

-¡amo Kira bienvenido!- _en la puerta de la residencia estaba uno de los vigilantes quien me saludaba como cada día-_

-sí, vamos kazemaru entremos-

-claro-

Después de alejarnos de la puerta principal note el miraba a los sujetos de la entrada y después se quedó callado mientras me observaba,

-no le des importancia a esas personas, bien entremos-

-he, claro-

Busque la llave en mi portafolio y entramos en casa, en ese momento mire y frete a ambos en el recibidor estaba ese pequeño gato negro que vivía conmigo quinal verme movió la cola pero al ver a mi compañía se quedó quieto cual estatua,

-¡qué lindo, tienes una mascota!- _el entro y se acercó unos paso a el-_

-no te acerques tiende a morder-

-he, pero es tan lindo además los gatos no muerden-

Kazemaru me ignoro e intento acariciarlo pero conocía bien a Midorikawa el cual parecía molesto así que metí mi mano enfrente a la de él y recibí yo un rasguño después el simplemente escapo hacia el comedor,

-es mi culpa, perdóname _\- Kazemaru miro mi herida la cual cubrí con mi otra mano-_

-no, el tiende a ser así con los desconocidos, perdóname a mí además no sabía tendría visita-

-está bien pero si es agresivo deberías echarlo a la calle- _sabía que lo decía por preocupación pero me molesto su comentario-_

-¡eso jamás es lo único que tengo!...- _me tranquilice y baje la mirada_ \- perdona no quise gritar, espérame en mi habitación iré enseguida, sube a la izquierda la tercer puerta espérame-

-sí, claro-

Antes de que kazemaru se fuera tome su maletín y lo guarde en un armario junto a la entrada, después entre en la casa hasta llegar a la cocina y tras prender la luz encontré en un rincón a Midorikawa en su forma felina,

-puedo saber por qué has hecho eso- _entre y deje la caja del pastel sobre la mesa sin verle-_

-…-

-no importa, te he traído tu pastel favorito, vamos-

-…-

El me miro y se acercó a mí como estaba de cuclillas frete a el lamió mi mano donde me había llevado su rasguño, supongo se siente mal cuando ha sido muy bueno en este tiempo

-no es nada, es solo un raspón, debo ir con mi amigo se un buen minino y no le ataques de nuevo-

Él se quedó en ese lujar mantenidos como un gato, era mejor por ahora tome dos porciones del pastel y prepare un poco de té de cerezo y me fui seguro Midorikawa ya no vendría hasta que se fuera kazemaru, llegue a mi habitación y él estaba sentado sobre mi cama,

-toma espero te guste-

-muchas gracias- d _eje la charola en la cama y fui de regreso a la puerta-_

-dejare la puerta cerrada para que no intente rasguñarte mi minino-

-descuida, además lamento el sugerirte echarlo seguro es muy dócil contigo-

-¿dócil?-

Entregue la porción que le correspondía a kazemaru y deje los dos te sobre una mesa pequeña, ¿dócil? midorikawa era todo menos dócil en ocasiones hacia lo que le daba en gana, se metía en mi cama fuera como humano o gato cuando era hora de su baño insistía en hacerlo como humano y bañarme junto a él, solo comía cuando lo hacía yo, aunque estas últimas noches sale por la ventana y maúlla toda la noche sin pensar en que yo tengo que levantarme pronto,

-dime Hiroto tu minino que, ¿qué es?-

-¿qué quieres decir?- _su pregunta me dio curiosidad y le mire atentamente mientras lo miraba comer un poco de pastel-_

-digo, esta es una temporada donde los gatos se reproducen y la gata de mi vecino esta por tener una camada, por ello pregunto, tu minino te hará padre- _él se rio después de ese último comentario-_

Yo no le hallaba gracia a lo que decía, aunque si era por eso que maullaba desde las 3 de la madrugada hasta las 6 era entendible pero más le vale no ir por algún lujar a reproducirse para mi aún es muy joven para eso y no considero la castración,

-no, es un gato muy bien domesticado, dudo este necesitado-

-eso es por naturaleza, las personas así como los animales tenemos necesidad, ¿sabes?-

Kazemaru dejo su porción de pastel en la mesa y después se acercó a mí a besarme, realmente era repentino, tanto que no pude reaccionar.

* * *

 **Hasta la siguiente**


	4. Cap 4

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Kuroneko Cap 4.**

Kazemaru me abrazo haciéndome caer en la cama y colocarse encima mío, lo aleje de mi realmente estaba sorprendido por su comportamiento, el intento acercarse nuevamente a mí pero coloque mi mano en su boca,

-¿qué te ocurre?-

-me gustas, que no es claro-

-¿qué cosa?-

-se es raro pero me gustas, Hiroto hagámoslo sí, quiero estar contigo y demostrar mi amor-

-espera, no puedo-

-eres tímido, descuida pronto lo olvidaras-

El me tomo de las manos y se acercó a besarme sujetándome con firmeza, realmente si seguía así incluso mis necesidades intentarían algo y no quiero, aunque jamás he visto a kazemaru de esa forma a él ni a nadie de la secundaria,

El siguió besándome después me soltó y llevo una de sus manos a mi entrepierna lo cual me sorprendió y comenzó a tocarme no quería admitirlo pero era mi primera vez y estaba haciendo mi cuerpo se calentara rápidamente, después comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa de poco a poco y cuando estaba por abrir mi pantalón algo lo golpeo desde un costado y callo de mí y de la cama ya que estábamos muy a la orilla,

-¿Qué?, - _él y yo vimos al mismo tiempo a midorikawa, el desde el suelo mientras se sentaba y lo miraba como se subía a mis piernas- ¿¡_ que le ocurre a tu mascota estúpida!?-

-¡miau!-

El parecía muy molesto como todo un gato defendiendo a pequeña cría de que alguien le haga daño, seguro para el kazemaru estaba intentando algo encontrar de mi aunque seguro sabia bien lo que era, de alguna forma me alegraba llegara arruinarle el juego,

-¡creo deberías meterlo a su jaula!- _se notaba la molesta de kazemaru por ser interrumpido-_

-perdona _-tome a midorikawa en brazos y lo acerque a mi pecho_ \- pero él jamás ha estado en una jaula, creo sería mejor lo olvidaras, realmente aunque intentases algo no me gusta, solo te veo como un amigo, aunque lo hubiéramos hecho yo jamás sería feliz contigo, perdón-

-no es así, vamos terminemos donde estábamos y…- _él se colocó de pie y me tomo del hombro pero le interrumpí-_

-no puedo, perdóname creo no eres mi tipo, -aleje su mano y me puse de pie frete a el- creo fue un error dejarte entrar y dejarte creer algo mas-

-no me rendiré, jamás porque te amo-

Kazemaru comenzó a llorar y salió de mi habitación hasta que escuche el cómo azotaba la puerta principal, realmente me dolía por él, pero no era mi tipo al final solo tendremos sexo sin interés y al final seguro lo rechazaría, además es muy popular seguro pronto habrá alguien para él,

Por otro lado midorikawa salto de mis brazos para después transformarse en un humano de mi edad, y me dedico una mirada muy seria,

-gracias por lo que has hecho, de no ser por ti terminaríamos arruinados mutuamente él y yo, además este día también me dejo una carta anónima en mi casillero-

-creí tú eras mío, jamás intente nada porque eres mío pero parece tu no lo sabes- _su comentario parecía decírselo así mismo pero sabía me lo decía a mí -_

-acaso es sentido territorial, no eres más que un…-

-¡un animal!, ¡un gato instintivo, eso soy solo para ti no!,…no soy especial solo tu bola de pelos que te hace compañía, ¡ bien enterarte que no te veo como mi amo sino como mío! , por ellos siempre he sido territorial porque eres mío- _estaba tan molesto-_

-¿pero qué dices?, jamás me involucraría contigo, además eso sería zoofilia y créeme prefería sexo con un chico antes que con un…-

-un animal- _el mostró un tono triste al decir eso_ -

Me quede callado ya que la expresión de midorikawa era una muy triste, realmente me sentía mal el siempre estuvo para mi desde la muerte de mi familia y solo quería le correspondiera con el afecto que me ha entregado este tiempo, además por culpa de kazemaru estaba algo…"emocionado",

-perdóname no quise decir eso, bien te corresponderé- _coloque mi mano en su cabeza después de acercarme-_

-¿enserio?- _mirándome un poco-_

-qué más puede pasar, pero solo si es como humano, realmente jamás practicaría la zoofilia-

-¡sí!- _parecía feliz por mi respuesta-_

él se acercó a mí después de que me senté en la cama y se sentó sobre mis piernas, cuando se trasforma deja la ropa , ahora estaba desnudo sobre mí aunque ya me había a acostumbrado a verle desnudo y a seguirlo por la casa desde los 6 años para que se vistiera, olvide la idea que él era un minino sino que era un chico mi mejor amigo, una persona especial en mi vida, esa noche termine acostándome con él y teniendo mi primera vez, besando su cuerpo moreno y bien formado, besando sus labios y escucharlo gemir agudamente ante mis caricias y mis movimientos dentro de él ,es más termino tan excitado que mostraba solo sus orejas negras y su cola la cual era muy sensible y jugué entre mis manos creo hasta ronroneaba en ocasiones cuando lo besaba en el cuello,

Al día siguiente sobre mi cama, mejor dicho la almohada junto a mi estaba el hecho bola en forma de un gato, pensar lo había hecho con el aún era extraño al final es un gato, acaricie su lomo y después salí de la cama a darme un baño,

era sábado así que seguro sería un fin de semana muy normal, después de darme un baño fui a buscar en mi habitación que ponerme, me puse unos jeas negros y una camisa de color azul y un calzado de color café, cunado mire a mi cama midorikawa ya no estaba ¿Dónde se metió?, como era un gato mire bajo la cama y después en toda la casa y en ninguna habitación o lujar de la casa estaba, después de todo es un gato seguro estaba por algún lujar y regresaría conmigo, fui a prepararme el desayuno y tome un poco del pastel que compre el día anterior y después escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse así que fui a ver y entrando en ella estaba mi tío,

-vaya parece ya has despertado-

-bienvenido tío masafumi, ¿a qué debo tu visita?-

-nada en especial solo quiero saber estés bien, aunque prefiero dejaras este lujar y vivieras junto a mí-

-no, quiero estar aquí y no ser una molesta-

-no eres una molestia eres muy importante para mí, veo no está por aquí tu mascota-

-no, así que descuida-

-ese pequeño es muy salvaje deberías considerar dejarlo, además es un gato vagabundo el cual encontraste y trajiste a casa-

-no lo dejare…por qué…- _sabía bien a mi tío no le gustaba pero no por que pensase que era agresivo sino porque era un poco alérgico y cuando venía tenía que encerrarlo en mi habitación, además se solo se preocupa por mí-_

-no necesito razones se lo aprecias ya que vino en cierto momento en tu vida y de no ser por el estarías deprimido, aunque es muy rebelde parece solo te hace caso a ti y eso me basta ya que parece pude cuidarte-

-no tiendes ni idea-

-bien vamos te llevare a comer-

-si-

Cuando estaba por salir de casa con mí tío frete a la puerta se apreció midorikawa como un gato, a mi tío no le gustaba acercarse ya que anteriormente también lo ataco, así que fui por él y lo tome en brazos y por alguna extraña razón pesaba un poco,

-vaya, parece no quieren que salgas-

-¿puedo llevarlo?-

-por mí no hay problema, pero considera ponerle un collar, aunque se no es un perro -

-sí, vamos a comer fuera, mido- _sonreí a midorikawa mientras regresábamos en busca de un collar que le tenía pero jamás lo usaba-_

-aunque no conozco restaurantes dejen entrar animales, sin importar nada, así que te llevare aun restaurante al aire libre solo no alejes a tu gato de ti o que se me acerque-

-si-

sea como sea tenía 14 años , pero para mi tío yo era un niño pequeño de 6 años que necesitaba de su mascota y de él, además era mi única familia, salimos de casa y lleve conmigo a mido en la parte trasera de su automóvil mientras su chófer conducía y él iba frente, viajamos hasta llegar a un restaurante al aire libre de esos donde también servían a los animales, en Japón hay mucho, aunque mido no comía comida de gatos hasta eso era caprichoso y melindroso, mi tío una vez dentro del restaurante en una buena mesa ordeno por ambos y pidió un pescado para mido, mientras comíamos él me dijo quería pensara en mi futuro y comenzara a involucrarme en los negocios sabia era muy joven pero entre más rápido mejor, además mi tío estaba enfermo así que quería dejarme listo para suceder a la familia, no podía negarme ya que me protege y consiente desde el día que se hizo cargo del hijo de su hermano,

-señor Kira, perdón la interrupción, tiene una llamada- _su chófer vino hasta nosotros-_

-ya regreso Hiroto-

-si-

Mi tío era muy amable, pero no sabía si podría hacerlo, de pronto midorikawa salto a mi regazo y se acomodó, de alguna manera quería trasmitirme un mensaje, no me hablaba cuando mi tío venia y se mantenía en esa forma, realmente él y mi tío son mi única familia y muy importantes, haría todo por ver a mi tío orgulloso y a mido feliz de conocerme.

* * *

 **Hasta la siguiente**


	5. Cap 5 -fin-

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Kuroneko Cap 5.**

Después de la comida regrese a casa, mientras habíamos salido su secretario lleno la casa de víveres y una sirvientas limpiaron la casa, así era siempre desde que comencé a vivir solo, mi tío se fui de casa después de pasar la tarde junto a mi dejándome solas,

-vaya realmente fue un gran día, ¿mido?- _estaba parado frete a la puerta de la casa tras despedir a mi tío-_

Busque a midorikawa después de darme vuelta tras de mi pero no estaba, vaya maña la suya este día, fui a mi habitación y sobre mi cama estaba un pequeño gato negro durmiendo así que me acerque y me recosté junto a él en la cama,

-estoy cansado….sabes mi tío quiere hacerme responsable muy rápido de la familia, bueno mientras no quiera que me case y tenga hijos a mi corta edad es suficiente _\- sonreí y lo mire a ver ya que estaba despierto-_

Note el me observaba, medí vuelta y acaricie su cabeza estaba muy extraño desde ayer ni siquiera me hablaba o se trasformaba, ¿estaría enfermo?,

-sabes sin importar eso ocurra, me case o no te traeré conmigo ya que eres mi familia, eres muy importante-

 _-miau-_

-si quieres hablar será mejor te trasformes-

Después de eso se transformó y tome una frazada y lo tape, él se enrollo sobre mi cama con la frazada y mantuvo la cabeza agachada,

-¿qué te ocurre?-

-yo….creo hice algo que no debía _\- se notaba tenía una expresión triste y llena de confusión-_

-¿pero qué dices?-

-se supone… los chicos…los humanos… queden embarazados-

-no, eso es imposible-

-¿los gatos?-

-no, creo también es imposible solo las gatitas y mujeres pueden tener hijos eso es de ley-

-entonces creo soy extraño o un gato hembra-

¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?, eres un humano mitad gato que ha vivido siempre como un gato vago y recientemente se da cuenta, a que viene ese descubrimiento,

-no lo eres, dime porque ¿Qué te ocurre?- _lo tome de la mano y el me miro-_

-¿porque creo?…estoy… por tener un hijo contigo,…un gatito, ¿supongo?-

-¿qué cosa?- _estaba sin palabras no sabía que creer o decir-_

-deje a mis padres antes de que pudieran hablarme de mi existencia es más los ignore y un buen día salte la barda de la mansión donde vivía, creo debí preguntares o saber si podía tener un hijo-

-¿un hijo?- _aún estaba asombrado-_

-no quieres-

-vamos eso no es verdad, lo dudo mucho- _estaba confundido no hace mucho lo habíamos hecho y me dice tendrá un…un bebé un minino, como debería reaccionar, pero el parecía triste-_

-debí entenderlo es normal que algunos animales dejen a sus familias cuando tiene un hijo incluso los gatos pasan por eso o matan a sus crías-

-acabas de llamarme animal-

-no solo a los humanos que dejan a sus parejas después de una noche y saben serán padres-

-eso no puede ser posible eres un gato y un chico, descuida seguro no es nada- _estaba alterado mi mente no me dejaba pensar bien algo lógico-_

-lo crees-

-si-

Después de eso midorikawa se abraso a mí, realmente parecía tener miedo aun así el tiempo paso normal y por un mes perdí a mido de vista,

Hasta que un buen día cuando regresaba de casa de mi tío quien ya había comenzado a instruirme en los negocios al salir al jardín trasero junto a la bodega de víveres estaba una bola pequeña de pelos color negro junto a Midorikawa, ¿era broma cierto?, mido estaba dormido así que me acerque con cuidado y tome al pequeño gatito con mucho cuidado y lo acurruque en mi pecho y tan solo maulló el minino cierto gato vago abandona hogares despertó miro junto a él y después a mí y se puso furioso,

-vamos no le hare nada, toma a tu hijo-

Lo coloque en el césped y el comenzó a lamerlo pero el pequeño lo ignoro y se acercó a mi pierna poniéndose de pie pero lo sujete ya que no tenía mucha fuerza, estaba sentado de rodillas frete a ambos, era muy tierno lindo admito estaba feliz de conocer al pequeño, su pelaje era negro pero tenía unos lindos ojos dorados, a diferencia de midorikawa que eran negros, después el molesto padre se trasformó frete a ambos,

-¡te ordeno lo dejes en paz!-

-él se acercó, además lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío- _el pequeño intentaba subir a mi pierna así que lo tome de nuevo en mis manos-_

-¡él no es tuyo! No has dicho era imposible, bien me iré con mi hijo a vivir en la calle estoy acostumbrado y cuando pregunte por ti le diré, fui violado por un humano-

-¿no fue aleves acaso?, en fin es difícil entenderlo pero si es mío me lo quedare, además creo sabe soy su papà aunque suene extraño, que adorable- _lo acerque a mi ara para sentir su sube pelaje-_

-para mí lo es tú me violaste, además fui a buscar a mis padres a la mansión donde vivía y tras una buena gritadera en idioma gatuno ambos me han contado que soy un imbécil por llevar lo imposible además de que como soy un gato femenino es normal pasara mientras como humano soy un chico, por ello puede tenerlo-

-no lo comprendo del todo, pero entonces cuidare de mi bebé-

-no te necesitamos-

-anda deja la histeria, vamos dentro pondré a mi bebé en una cama y después te alimentare-

Era extraño incluso decirlo, pero me haría a la idea que embarace a una persona única y ahora teníamos a un gato como hijo,

-le has puesto un nombre a mi hijo-

-no, pónselo tu hazte responsable-

-bien, te llamare…Masaki, te gusta-

 _-miau-_

-creo le ha gustado-

-no créeme lo aborrece-

-ignoremos a tu mami, eres muy lindo que podría comerte-

-dame a mi hijo ahora-

Entre en la casa mientras jugaba con el bebé mientras era seguido un su "madre" quien intentaba arrebatármelo y insistía lo dejara hasta que una vez dentro lo casa lo calle besándolo y llevado a mi bebe por un poco de alimento.

* * *

 **espero les gustara mucho quizás fue corto pero espero les agradara es un fic que de alguna manera fue nuevo ya que jamas hago a un personaje como "animalito" así que espero les agradara, sus comentarios u opiniones son bien recibidos.**


End file.
